


Faking It...or Is It?

by mojo72400



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:31:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mojo72400/pseuds/mojo72400
Summary: Marco decides to flirt back at Janna and here are the results





	Faking It...or Is It?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rwinger24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwinger24/gifts).



One time at the Diaz residence, Marco was lying on his bed drinking a Horchata and eating a Burger-Taco combo meal from Britta's Tacos when suddenly Janna pops out from his bedside and flirts with him.

Marco, who is unfazed by Janna's sudden appearance and frequent flirting decides to flirt back much to her surprise. He decides to ask her out on a lunch date tomorrow at an Italian restaurant. She asked him “You sure you're not gonna stood me up tomorrow?” 

“I promise I will show up” he replied

“Make sure” Janna skeptically said as she slowly left his room via window not before she took a bite of his burger and a sip of his horchata much to his annoyance.

The next day, Marco decides to go to the Italian restaurant and sees Janna waiting for him outside the restaurant. 

“Glad you showed up” she said

They both went in the restaurant, sat down and order a big plate of pasta which is good for two people.

As they waited for their meal, they discussed about food and life. Marco was even surprised when he found out that Janna watched “My Dinner with Andre” when she related their lunch date and their conversation to the movie.

When the big plate of spaghetti arrived, they both started to eat it which at one moment, they were eating the same noodle and they accidentally kissed each other. The waiter saw it and mistakenly thought they were really kissing and said “Whoa easy there, there are kids here”. The two teens blushed and Janna bit off the noodle to break off the accidental kiss. 

Janna broke the awkward silence by saying “Well that was weird”

Marco asked “What was, the fact that we just did “Lady and the Tramp” or the fact that the waiter thought we were actually kissing?”

“Both” she replied

As they were finishing their pasta, Marco gave the last meatball to Janna and she says “What a gentleman and are you seriously trying to 'Lady and the Tramp' this situation”

Marco flirtatiously replied “Maybe or maybe not”

They later had gelato for dessert and at one point, they fed each other a spoon of their own flavor.

When Janna paid the bill using Marco's allowance last week, he says as he rolled his eyes “Typical Janna”. As they left, Janna accompanied Marco to his home and when they are at his doorstep, he says “Great lunch, huh?” 

“Yeah” she replied. The two teens later leaned forward and shared a deep kiss, then they said their goodbyes and parted ways as Marco went in to his house.


End file.
